Inuyasha and Kagome fall for other people
by brokenxhearted91
Summary: What happens when Kagome Falls for Miroku and InuYasha falls For Sango...


Kagome was in her room studying for a real hard algebra test that was coming up. after an hour she said " This is useless. How is this going to help me when i become a cook??" Shortly after she finished her studies, InuYasha popped up and asked her to go back to the Sacred Tree. She said "Yes!" and grabed her backpack. Once they went through the ancient shrine, she felt as though something wasn't right.

She couldn't quite picture in her head what it was yet. But as time went on she saw Sango flirting with InuYasha and for once he wasn't pushing her away. Now InuYasha said something because he didn't wan't to spoil anything between him and Kagome. Miroku was starting to get a little fed up with Sango by the way she was acting. Miroku finally had the nerve to say something. "Hey what is your guy's problem today? Normally there is some kind of hate going on here!" He asked in a rather mad and angry tone. Sango said " Oh sorry I guess we gained feelings for eachother over the past week."

Miroku tried to grab Sango's ass, but failed. Sango slapped him across the face and said "Knock it off you perverted Munk!!" Then a few minutes later InuYasha kisses Sango! This time Kagome gets very upset with him and Sango. Kagome said "INUYASHA... Sit boy, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT boy!!" Miroku says "Sometimes I think she abuses that command against InuYasha." as they walk away. Kagome says " Serves him right."

After a while Kagome gets real jealous and starts to flirt with Miroku. Miroku tells Kagome that she is very beautiful and that he wants to make love to her. Kagome confesses " Oh Miroku I would love too, but there are 2 problems. One being that well... I still love InuYasha with all my heart and two, it will distract me from finding all of the jewl shards thart are missing." I will do it just this once but I can't guarantee that I'll do it again."

Once things got back into order and everyone was okay with what was going on, Sesshomaru came and tried to destroy InuYasha like he always does. InuYasha was not afraid of his brother. Well at least he didn't show it. InuYasha tried to protect the Tetsaiga from Sesshomaru but the problem was he just wasn't strong enough to defeat his older brother.

Once the fight started between the two, InuYasha got his strength back and defeated Sesshomaru. But as time went on and the group had to go defeat Naraku, everyone started getting scared. The reason they got scared is because InuYasha was losing strength and couldn't use windscar against Naraku. Kagome tried to use her bow and arrow which barely did any damage. Next Sango tried to use her boomerang to slice him in half but that did not work because Naraku just blocked it. Well when it was up to Miroku he tried to use his hell hole in his hand but it made him lose energy.

InuYasha finally regained strength and said "Windscar!!" It totally wiped out Naraku. Then as InuYasha put away the Tetsaiga, he said "Looks like my work here is done!" Then Sango let every one ride on her cat Kirara. You may ask where Shippo was during the fight?? Well as we all know Shippo is just a little Fox demon and really can't do much damage to Naraku.

Then as the sun began to set, InuYasha took Kagome back to the Sacred tree and she jumped back into the well and was sent back to her own time.When she got back home, Her Mother, Grandpa, and Sota were happy to have her back home in their own house. After Kagome got home she wanted to just go relax in her room. This was a very stressful day on Kagome!!

As the day came to a close, Kagome was thinking only of the flirtatious perverted munk, Miroku. InuYasha was only thinking of the beautiful Sango. Kagome said to herself " I hope InuYasha isn't too upset with how things went today. I still love him but have feelings for someone else right now." Sango was quiet most of the day but couldn't take the risk of hurting Inuyasha. What came over the group today...I don't know... But it seemed okay after they settled things with eachother


End file.
